Place your bets
by ginny-131
Summary: *COMPLETE* what seems like a fun bet only causes chaos between harry and ginny's love lives.
1. Where it all began

Everyone but everyone knew the on-going situation between the two Gryffindors. When they weren't argueing they were being too nice to one another, and when they were no where to be seen the rest of the school gossiped about when they would finally get together. Bets were taken on when it would happen and who would give in first. It was even a rumour that most of the teachers had bets on too!  
  
Completley oblivious to what was going on around them Ron and Hermione were now in their 6th year at Hogwarts. 2 years had passed of their infamous arguements and public performances, which always ended with Ron becoming furious as Hermione continously believed him to be in the wrong. Ron's younger sister Ginny and Harry- Ron and Hermiones best friend had tried on many occasions to get them together. They though were the only two who hadn't placed a bet on them...  
  
After the common room had slowly emptied one eveing Harry and Ginny were left talking alone, they had decided they needed a new plan for the hopeless couple to be. "Were running out of ideas! You know that don't you Harry." Ginny sighed. Harry could only nod at her obviously trying to think of a new plan.  
  
"We could always give them the truth potion-Veritaserum" Ginny suggested,  
  
"we've disscussed this before, they would reveal alot more than there feelings for one another. Truths would come out about everything, an example being us sneaking out on numerous occasions."  
  
"Then I give up!" Ginny exclaimed, after a long pause Harry replied,  
  
"you know what I've been thinking...we're stupid really! I think everyone else has it right and us wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Harry began "we keep trying to set them up but they are both being stubborn. If we just let nature take it's cause it will eventually happen..."  
  
"eventually being the key word," she cut him off, Harry frowned then continued,  
  
"well anyway we'll just leave them to it from now on and have a little fun whilst doing so." Harry grinned,  
  
"Well what do you mean? Ginny enquired very confused by now.  
  
"Well we could have our own little bet on them, they wouldn't need to know." Harry winked at her,  
  
"hmm sounds interesting I'm listening," she smiled slightly,  
  
"okay well I bet you that Ron will be the first to give in." Harry grinned,  
  
"oh no Hermione will give in first." Ginny argued.  
  
"How do you know? Ron's not stupid. He knows he has nothing to loose, and he's definitely becoming more angrier with himself for not saying anything. He'll crack first as your brother can be very weak when it comes to girls." Harry explained.  
  
"Well Hermione also knows she has nothing to loose. She's not stupid either! It's now getting to the stage where you can tell she just wants them together. She's a very clever person don't forget!" Ginny argued.  
  
"Fine well we'll just have to see won't we. What are we betting on then?" Harry wondered,  
  
"Erm...Oh I know if I win I want you to do all my homework for 2 weeks," she grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ok... well if I win I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend for 2 weeks, to get back at Lavendar." Harry matched her grin.  
  
Harry and Lavendar had dated for a couple of months around a year ago, and she had ended it when she said he was too possesive. Even though she only wanted to make Dean jealous, and have a "famous" boyfriend. Harry wanted to prove to her that he could be a kind, sweet, sensative boyfriend which infact he really was.  
  
"Hang on, what do you mean? Just hold your hand occasionally?" she wondered,  
  
"well there would be a couple of kisses and you rubbing it into Lavendar what she missed out on. Yes also holding hands, hugging etc," he explained. Ginny sat and thought for a minute, "Hmm... well okay but you do realise this could ruin our friendship." Ginny worried.  
  
"Well lets just hope you win then." He smiled wickedly, and with that they shoke hands unaware that this bet could change their lives forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there you go. This is my first story please be nice. Chapter 2 should be up soon, and hopefully a bit longer. 


	2. Bending the rules

So the bet was on. It had been three days since the talk in the common room, and still Ron and Hermione were completely cluless. Harry and Ginny were growing impatient neither of them wanted to loose! They had both thought a little push in the right direction couldn't do any harm.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley!" Hermone bellowed across the common room, he had only just returned from his detention with Snape. He had literally taken three steps in to the room.  
  
"What now?" He mumbled.  
  
"Your in serious trouble mister." She continued to yell.  
  
Lookily only Harry and Ginny were witnessing this. It was 12:30am and everyone else was sensible enough to be asleep.  
  
"For what?" Ron asked confused, Hermione suddenly dropped her voice to a soft, kind tone and replied,  
  
"for buying me flowers for helping you with your potions homework. You know I don't expect anything for helping you, I do it because we're best friends!" She then walked over to him smiling and gave him a hug. Ron however, had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Flowers?" He mouthed to Harry and Ginny. Harry could only shrug, but Ginny had winked at him and smiled. Ron caught on.  
  
"Oh flowers, they were nothing. You deserved them and I know I don't always thank you for your help." He smiled.  
  
"Well thank-you Ron, they were a lovely idea. They are very beautiful." She then kissed Ron on the cheek whilst blushing madly. She muttered 'goodnight' then disappeared up the girls dormatry.Ron suddenly looked very dazed, yet extremly happy.  
  
"Well good night guys. Thanks Gin." He then grinned again and headed for bed. After they were both out of ear shot Harry turned to Ginny and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"You did that on purpose. You wanted Hermione to think that she has a definite chance. Your trying to help things along by sending her things supposidly from ron. Your making her cave first so you'll win." Harry sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Prove it!" She could only grin. With this she stood up and walked round the back of him, lent down and whispered,  
  
"goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams." She vanished leaving him quite shocked. Ginny had been so close it had sent shivers down his spine and this had only left him wanting more.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day Harry had decided that he needed to make Ron beleive he had a chance. After much thought in the common room the night before, Harry could only decide that what Ginny had done may of benefited for herself, but it had some ways benefited him too. Ron was in Hermione's good books meaning Ron may already now believe he definitly had a chance. He entered the great hall with an idea.  
  
"Morning," Harry smiled to a tired looking Ron, a cheerful Ginny, and to a book which he beleived had Hermione's head behind it.  
  
"Morning," Ginny replied. Hermione only waved and Ron grunted.  
  
"Well aren't we a happy bunny this morning!" Harry teased his friend. Ron scowled at Harry making him turn his attention to Ginny.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny replied but also gave him a 'I'm going to win' look. Harry turned back to Ron,  
  
"hey Ron did we mention to you about what Hermione did yesterday, after you were sent to MgGonagall by Snape?" Hermione's head was suddenly out of '1001 ways to pass the N.E.W.T.s' and blushing furiously.  
  
"No what happened?" Ron questioned,  
  
"well after you left Hermione told him that he was being too harsh on you, and that if it had been his precious little Malfoy who had burnt the hole through the desk and cursed so loudly, then no detention would of been given. She also mentioned that he was a bias and that Dumbledore would be hearing about it. Lookily for Hermione she escaped a dentetion but recieved the famous 'death glare'. Harry smiled, that had to be in his favour.  
  
After quite a long pause Hermione found her voice and began, "it was nothing really, he was just being so unfair..."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. It means a lot to me!" Ron grinned then suddenly became very interested in his breakfast again. Hermione had buried her flushed face back in her book, and Harry turned to Ginny. This time it was he who had the 'I'm going to win look', and Ginny appereared to be no longer cheerful.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Whilst walking to Herbology later that day Harry was lost in thought about winning the bet. He definitly had Ron in the good books now, and Ron had seemed so happy that Hermione had stuck up for him like that. Now all he needed to do was get Ron to definitly crack first. Whilst suddenly thinking of what Ginny would look like when told she had lost, someone shouted him. He turned around,  
  
"HARRY...HARRY...WAIT UP!" Ginny was running towards him, apparently very out of breath.  
  
"Yes Ginny can I help you?  
  
"Yes you can. I want to talk to you - about what happened - at breakfast." She manged to tell him between breaths.  
  
"Ginny theres nothing to talk about."  
  
"Harry it was infair. You were cheating so that Ron thought he definitly stood a chance. Your trying to make Ron win for you... your bending the rules." She sounded a little annoyed. Harry stood still for a couple of seconds before moving slowly towards Ginny, holding her stare. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered,  
  
"Prove it!" He felt Ginny shiver next to him then turned away, he began to walk up the corrider again but this time he could feel Ginny's eyes boreing in to the back of him. If it wasn't for the bell to bring Ginny back to reality she would of stood there all day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Well there you go the 2nd chapter. Let me no what you think? Please no flames! 3rd one should be up soon. xx 


	3. Ron and Hermioneat last!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though ;)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A couple of nights later the common room was slowly emptying. Once again it was left with just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry were finishing a game of chess and Ginny and Hermione were playing exploding snap.  
  
"Well guys I'm off to bed!" Ginny yawned. "Night Night!" They all returned a good night and Ginny disappeared. Harry looked between his two best- friends, this could be a chance for them to get together.  
  
"I better be getting to bed too. I've got to get up early to finish Snape's essay. G'night." Avoiding Hermione's dissaproving look he too left the room.  
  
"So what are you doing now? Heading for bed?" Ron enquired.  
  
"No I've got just one more chapter to read from 'Invisability: now you see me now you don't!' It's quite interesting you know, there could be so many people wandering around all the corridors and we wouldn't know about it." Hermione sounded quite excited Ron however, didn't. He decided for a change of subject.  
  
"How are you flowers by the way?" Ron wondered,  
  
"oh there still very beautiful. Thank you again Ron, they were such a lovely thought." Ron could ever so slighty make out a tiny blush on Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Oh they were nothing. I really do appreciate your help you know. I also appreciate you sticking up for me to Snape." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.  
  
"Well we are best friends Ron." Hermione couldn't help but sigh at this last sentance. This only made Ron wonder...she attempted to speak again but Ron cut her off,  
  
"Hermione would...well would...would you ever like us to be more than just friends?" Immediately his breath was held whilst waiting for the answer. Hermione could only stare at him shocked, Ron had took the first step and now she too had to make a move. Before she realised what she was doing she heard herself say,  
  
"yes Ron...more than anything I've ever wanted." This was it, everything was out in the open, both of them had the same question running through their minds...what happened next?  
  
Before Ron could stop himself and go back to being in denial, he got up and starting walking very slowy over to Hermione. He sat down next to her on the sofa, both of them realising that what ever happened next, good or bad would change everything.  
  
"Really?" Ron's voice cut through the silence at last,  
  
"Really" was all she could answer. This was strange for the both of them, did they kiss now? Wish one another good night? Or continue sitting there unsure? Ron had decided and in one quick move his lips cliamed hers. It was a sweet, gentle first kiss between the two, and was definitely not to be the last.  
  
Somewhere up on the staircase Ginny was silently cursing, whilst Harry did a victory dance.  
  
"God dam it!" Ginny mouthed, Harry grinned then whispered,  
  
"Your end of the deal will start tomorrow. See you at 8:00am for breakfast darling." He kissed Ginny on the cheek then this time went to bed, Ginny however, was up most of the night.  
  
***************************************************************** There you go, i'm not very impressed with it but let me know what you think. I also want to say I realise there are some spelling mistakes but at the moment I don't have a spell check so bare with me. Thanks for your reviews...more please. 


	4. Harry's fun begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though ;) *********************************************************************  
  
"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" Ron asked Hermione as she entered the common room.  
  
"Yes, did you?"  
  
"Very well! We're just waiting for Harry." Ron explained. Ginny was sat by the fire scowling.  
  
"Morning everyone." Harry chirpily entered,  
  
"morning mate." Ron replied,  
  
"oooo did a certain two people get together last night?" Harry asked already knowing,  
  
"yup, no more strange atmosphere's, arguments or embaressing moments." Ron smiled,  
  
"uh ha I'll believe it when I see it." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey Harry do you know whats up with Ginny? She looks like she's plotting a murder." Ron enquired,  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmm I don't know?" Harry replied with a hint of sarcasm,  
  
"I'll go find out." Harry walked over to Ginny and smiled, 'oh yes this is definitly going to be fun' he thought.  
  
"Morning honey,"  
  
"Morning Harry," Ginny returned with a fake smile,  
  
"my aren't we a sore loser?!" He grinned again only to be met with a glare.  
  
"Come on lets get this over with!" She got up and stalked over to the portrait hole.  
  
On the way down to breakfast Ron and Hermione were happily chatting whilst Harry and Ginny had an awkward silence between them.  
  
"Your still going to keep the bet going aren't you Gin?"  
  
"yeah, yeah don't worry...BUT remember it's only for 2 weeks!" She grabbed hold of his hand and fakely smiled as they entered the great hall.  
  
'SMASH'...'CLANK'..."WHAT THE..." the whole hall had stopped to look at Ron and Hermione walk in hand in hand. Silence filled the air and not one person seemed to be moving. It took around 10 seconds before everyone started getting money out of their pockets, and handing it to someone. Even the professors were exchanging money, it seemed Snape had lost to Dumbledore. Even with this all going on Ron and Hermione continued to chat in their own little world, completely oblivious. As for Harry and Ginny they went unnoticed.  
  
******************************************************************** After breakfast Harry and Ginny had decided to go and visit Hagrid, whilst Ron and Hermione went to 'study'. As they walked across the grounds Harry spotted Lavendar.  
  
"Hey Ginny there's Lavendar quick kiss me!" And before Ginny had registered what he meant, Harry's lips were firmly on hers. This was strange...nice, but strange. Harry slowly slid his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip and dared for entry, he had to make this convincing enough for Lavendar. Ginny accepted and soon in the distance they could hear Lavendar cursing. They broke apart breathless and clinging on to one another for support. Lavendar was stomping away.  
  
"Well that seemed to work!" Harry suddenly straightened himself up and began to walk away as if nothing had happened. Ginny however, just stood there in shock. This couldn't be happening...she was falling in love with Harry all over again.  
  
"Harry I don't think we should kiss again...well at least not like that." Ginny began,  
  
"I mean it was a little too convincing and..."  
  
"Ginny stop, it was only for show there was no real meaning to it." Harry walked away again but couldn't help noticing the tingleing she had left on his lips.  
  
******************************************************************* Well there you are. Sorry it's short. Hope you like it? Please review no flames though! I also want to say I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes! Also this stories for Emma who doesn't believe Ron and Hermione will end up together...have a lil' faith girl and thanks for always being there! Until next time... 


	5. Accepting the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.wish I did though ;) ************************************************************************ The next few days were quite uncomfortable for Harry and Ginny. More and more people were finding out about their 'relationship', and non seemed too surprised. Everyone who knew just shrugged and walked off with a knowing look in their eyes. They kept up with the lovey dovey routine around everyone else, but when they were together there was definitely a problem between them; they no longer seemed to be as close as they used to be. Harry thought Ginny was just still being a little mardy from loosing the bet, but Ginny thought it had something to do with the kiss. They hadn't kissed again since that day only hugged, held hands etc. This was causing quite some tension between them and neither knew how to deal with it. It was one late stormy evening when Ginny and Hermione were left alone in the common room to talk.  
  
"So Ginny I can not believe you and Harry are finally going out! This must be a dream come true for you!" Hermione smiled at her best friend,  
  
"Yeah it definitely is!" She lied.  
  
"So when did it happen again?" Hermione enquired,  
  
"Well it was in the common room after you and Ron had gone to bed one night. He just kinda admitted he really liked me and that was it." Ginny was getting good at this lying game.  
  
"Oh right because Harry said it was when you were up in the astronomy tower late one night. He said how beautiful you looked and how he knew it was now or never..." Hermione couldn't help but give a smug grin.  
  
'Dam it' Ginny thought, that would have been more romantic and realistic. 'Why didn't I think of that?'  
  
"Well I can't really remember you know everything's just been moving so fast over the last few days." She lied again.  
  
"Oh right well I would of thought you would remember that, seen as you've been waiting forever for Harry to confess his love for you." There was that smug grin again.  
  
'Where's this going?' Ginny thought, she obviously knew something!  
  
"Hermione what do you know?" Ginny had to ask,  
  
"Nothing, what would I know?" Hermione too was lying now.  
  
"Hermione come on I know you know something. You've just questioned me and got two completely different stories and your not suspicious." Ginny sighed it was obvious she knew about the bet.  
  
"Hang on I was meant to be making you confess!" Hermione laughed,  
  
"Well why don't you tell me what you know and lets see if we can get at least two stories to match." Ginny laughed too.  
  
"Okay well that night after Ron and I went up to bed I remembered that I'd left my charms essay down here. So I said goodnight to Ron and headed back down the stairway to hear yours and Harry's voices discussing me and Ron. I heard all about the bet and what you were both going to risk if you lost. Well I went storming up to Ron and told him everything." Ginny sighed at this she was in trouble now.  
  
"And we decided that we should just act normal. It hurt us that everyone else was betting on our stupidity as I remember Dean calling it, and now so were our closest friends. A friend and sister that we knew would be sticking up for us and not letting us find about any of the bets. Quite a few people know why you and Harry are suddenly together, but not too many. We decided Lavender shouldn't know as we thought it best for you two to explain it to her. Or at least let Harry get a little revenge." Hermione couldn't help but grin evilly here.  
  
"Ron's still quite mad with you both. He's done something that I think will near enough do what Voldemort never did. What will happen will near enough frighten Harry to death. But I can not tell you what it is. Ron doesn't even know that I've told you all of this." Hermione seemed to beg at this last bit.  
  
"So hang on are you and Ron really together?" Ginny suddenly asked,  
  
"Oh yes what you heard really happened and I've never been so happi."  
  
"Hermione how could this happen. You and Ron knew all along whilst I've been trying to think of a million lies to tell you both about us being together. And what is he going to do to Harry? Tell me Hermione I need to know!" Ginny demanded,  
  
"I can't Gin, Ron would kill me!" Hermione sighed,  
  
"Hermione what is it? I have to tell Harry!" Ginny now seemed to be begging,  
  
"Why Ginny? Why should you tell Harry? If you ask me you seemed to have got the worst part of the deal. Harry thinks he has it made with you walking around on his arm. All he's glad about is that he's got one over on Lavender! He doesn't care that he's hurting and using you, and don't say that he isn't because I know he is. Harry kissed you and you felt every old feeling come rushing back and what did he feel.nothing! Harry needs to understand that feelings aren't there to be messed with, I know he's still angry with Lavender because of what she did.but he can't dwell on it forever Ginny. He's just being a big prat and unfortunately he's got you wrapped right round his little finger." Hermione was now fuming, it seemed to Ginny that she had been waiting to say this to her for a while now. Before she knew what she was doing Ginny was yelling back,  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HERMIONE! HARRY HAS HAD A REALLY TOUGH TIME LATELY, AND HE JUST FEELS THAT HE HAS TO DO SOMETHING TO SOMEONE TO GET A LITTLE REVENGE. HE'S EXPECTED TO KILL VOLDEMORT AND SAVE US ALL, AND HE HAS TO THINK ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT HE'LL LIVE. I ADMIT HARRY HAS BEEN A BIT OF A GIT, BUT WHO CAN BLAME HIM, LAVENDER WAS SUCH A COW TO HIM, AND ALL HE WANTS IS A BIT OF REVENGE. HE HAS TOO MUCH BOTTLED UP INSIDE AND NOW HE'S TRYING TO LET OF A LITTLE STEAM."  
  
"YOUR LYING GIINY! YOU KNOW THAT'S ALL FALSE! YOUR JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HARRY BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM TO MUCH TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH."  
  
That was it Ginny was running, the last thing she heard was Hermione yelling through the portrait hole to come back. but she didn't she didn't want to be around Hermione at the minute. Everything she had just said was true, she did love Harry again, she wanted to protect him. But then also Hermione was right to say that Harry didn't care for her feelings, he was just happy because he looked good and was hurting Lavender. Ginny ran and ran until she thought her legs would drop off. She collapsed on the Quidditch pitch and sobbed, it was raining hard now and the storm was getting dangerous. Ginny didn't care though, Hermione was right and she was wrong. How could she ever think that Harry could love her as she loved him? He was only looking out for himself, and now Ginny hoped that whatever Ron had planned would knock some serious sense into Harry.  
  
Okay guys over a thousand words, is that better for you ;) I just wanna say thank you for all off your great reviews! Thanks also to those who said they would check through the spellings for me. I really appreciated it but I now have my new comp so I'm sorted. Thank you Emma for some inspiration your being a great help! My own personal muse.he he! Keep on reviewing guys! Until next time. 


	6. Tomorrow's a better day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though ;)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Ginny?" a voice called from across the pitch,  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing out here on a night like this?" Who ever it was had moved closer, Ginny couldn't quite make out who it was. The storm was getting worse and her vision was quite blurred. Suddenly it dawned on her,  
  
"Harry!" She asked,  
  
"Gin, you need to get inside, it's getting worse out here. Come on I'm going in now." Harry attempted to lift her up but she pushed him away. This was definitely the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"No Harry just leave me, I'm okay!" She lied, she seemed to be doing too much of this lately.  
  
"Your not! You're outside in the middle of a storm, and crying! What's wrong?" He asked, he had knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Well I'm not the only one who's outside in the middle of a storm!" The sarcasm was dripping from her voice. Harry had guessed she wasn't going to answer any of his questions,  
  
"Well I always come out to the pitch when a storms brewing. I sit up in the stands and watch until it gets too bad then head in. I love just being out here and thinking, with no one to disturb me." He explained. Ginny just nodded, that's what she needed right now; to sit and think alone.  
  
"So come on I've answered your question, you answer mine. Why are you out here?"  
  
"Because I had an argument with Hermione..." she was about to continue when she realised they weren't alone.  
  
"Harry, Ginny how nice to see you out here. Storms are my favourite you know. There's nothing better than watching nature at its best." Dumbledore was smiling over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Professor, erm we were just heading in." Harry mumbled,  
  
"Oh there's no need to leave because I am here. Although I must say sitting in all that mud wasn't quite what I had planned." Dumbledore sat down and sighed.  
  
"It's quite nice actually!" They sat in silence for a very long while just watching the storm, and getting extremely wet. Ginny had calmed down quite a lot now, Dumbledore always had the affect of calmness. All she wanted to do was sleep, and instead she was stuck on a muddy Quidditch pitch, drenched with Harry and Dumbledore. She hoped tomorrow would be a better day?!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ginny entered the great hall the next morning looking much worn out. After Dumbledore had watched the storm he decided to walk them back to Gryffindor tower, and by this time Harry decided that their earlier conversation had long passed. They both bid a goodnight and hoped for at least 6 hours of sleep.  
  
"Morning Gin, wow you look tired!" Ron commented,  
  
"Oh yeah well I was up late studying." Lies all lies.  
  
"You feel better?" Hermione wondered if Ginny was still angry with her, and to her surprise Ginny smiled and said,  
  
"Yes a lot better thank you. I have a clear head this morning." She winked at Hermione, she couldn't be mad with her, all she had done was help Ginny accept the truth.  
  
"So double divination, charms then double potions." What a great day lies ahead Ron sighed.  
  
"Wish I was still in Ginny's year, I bet she has a real fun day." He continued.  
  
"Actually double potions first, then Herbology, transfiguration and to finish the day of with flobber worms in Care of Magical Creatures." Ginny laughed, she could see Ron was quite a bit happier.  
  
"Ah well at least we can mess around in Divination ey Harry!" Ron looked at his best-friend who was staring intently at Ginny.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!" Ron shouted. He snapped back to reality quite embarrassed realising they were watching him.  
  
"Err, what were you saying Ron?" he asked,  
  
"Nothing." Ron sighed. Ginny was now looking back at Harry why was he just staring? Maybe he still wanted to know why she was out in the storm last night. Or maybe Lavender was just watching and Harry was rubbing it in? Both ways Ginny had still decided to play along and hope that in the week and a half left of the bet, Harry may begin to like her. She still however, wanted to know what Ron had planned for him. He deserved at least a little bit of pain for the way he was treating her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked from her chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Well I'm not meant to tell anyone but Ron has a Firebolt 3000. Hermione that's the best broom there is!" Harry wanted to tell everyone,  
  
"Oh and how did Ron get such an expensive broom?" Hermione questioned,  
  
"Fred and George. Their business is booming and they decided to treat Ron!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well what about me?" Ginny pouted from Hermione's opposite chair,  
  
"Maybe they have a surprise for you?" Harry wondered,  
  
"Anyway I'm meeting him in classroom 406 on the fourth floor. We can't let anyone else know because then everyone would be talking about it. Ron can not under any circumstances let the Slytherin team find out until our next match. Imagine their faces when they see our star keeper has the best broom in the universe." Harry was quite excited now.  
  
"Well your secrets safe with us. Have a nice time with your new toy." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hermione it's not a toy! Anyway I'm not going to argue with you as I'm already running late." He walked round to Ginny and kissed her cheek and hugged her, Lavender was near by watching.  
  
"See you later baby." Harry had said it loud enough for others to hear, and with that he was gone.  
  
"I can't believe their treating Ron and not me!" Ginny pouted again.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't be so sure. I think Harry's also in for a surprise of your brothers." Hermione buried her head back in 'Apparation! One small pop does the trick' telling Ginny that the conversation was over.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Harry walked in to room 406, it was empty. 'Ron must be running late too' he thought. As he began to move forward the door behind him closed. Before he could ask who was there a voice he didn't quite recognised spoke,  
  
"Glad you could make it Harry, all though you're late!"  
  
What was going on? That wasn't Ron's voice, he went to reach for his wand but once again before he could do anything someone was speaking,  
  
"Accio Harry's wand." He watched his wand leave his cloak and disappear in to the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry asked,  
  
"Sit down Harry!" the voice was different this time and came from a different direction. Harry sat but was also ready to jump up at any point in case of attack.  
  
"Now Harry were not hear to hurt you but to warn you.!" He knew this voice, it sounded oddly like Percy Weasley's.  
  
"Don't look so frightened Harry, relax." That was Fred, or was it George?  
  
"Now seen as you've probably guessed who some of us are, you will also probably understand why were here!" The voice that he couldn't put a name to was Bill Weasley's, he didn't quite believe this, was all 6 of Ginny's brothers here? Ron had tricked him.  
  
It was quiet for about 10 seconds in which only Harry's short breaths could be heard, then slowly from the shadows one by one of them appeared. Harry counted 6 red heads and became quite frightened. There was Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, all closing in on Harry.  
  
"Now Ron had informed us that you are seeing our sister. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bill asked,  
  
"Uh...erm.well.I've liked Ginny for a while now and just recently we've been spending more time together. Ron and Hermione always seemed too busy sorting out their love lives and Ginny and I just grew closer." Harry paused, Ron was blushing slightly and the rest of them were smiling smugly at him. They soon turned their attention back to Harry to continue,  
  
"I decided that I liked her and that I would tell her in the Astronomy tower one night. And so I did and she said she liked me too and now were going out.!" Harry lied.  
  
"So you seduce our baby sister into the Astronomy tower, then ask her out without our permission." George asked him,  
  
"Well yeah, I mean no I didn't seduce her." Harry felt lost for words.  
  
"Harry we don't mind you going out with our sister but there are a few rules." Charlie announced.  
  
"Number 1" Fred smiled evilly,  
  
"No public displays of affection in front of us, and anyone else for that matter!" Fred's grin had got worse. Harry was worried that meant he couldn't rub it in Lavender's face anymore.  
  
"Number 2" George was matching his twin's grin,  
  
"She's only just turned 15 and you know that some things are and aren't legal. Remember them or we'll kill you!"  
  
"Number 3" Percy began,  
  
"If she ever comes to anyone of us crying, a little bit down, or not being herself we will automatically assume you're the problem. And then we'll kill you!"  
  
"Number 4" Charlie grinned,  
  
"If you use her in anyway, or cheat that results with her being hurt.we'll kill you!"  
  
"Number 5" Bill added,  
  
"Don't ever come to us for advice on how to make her happy etc. We don't want to be involved, we only want to know that she's happy!" Or else."  
  
"You'll kill me!" Harry finished feebly,  
  
"And lastly number 6!" Ron had finally found his voice.  
  
"We watch everything Harry, and we know more than you could ever imagine. We know what time Snape washes his unmentionables, and we know why Dumbledore keeps a picture of the Weird sisters in his bedside draw. We know every house elves name. We know every secret passage, and that you can stop yourself getting into trouble with Mrs Norris if you give her some tuna. We know much more than this too and do not think if we know you're hurting our sister we won't kill you, because we will!" Ron seemed quite satisfied Harry looked very scared.  
  
"But of course Harry we know you never would do any of this, so there's no need to worry!" They were all laughing and Harry forced himself to smile. They all of course knew about the bet, and they wanted to see Harry squirm. They weren't going so say anything but would still be keeping a close eye on him. They did care very deeply for Ginny, but also felt they had to sort this out themselves. They knew she had fell back in love with him and how she was now feeling used. And that was the whole reason of frightening Harry, they wanted him to be very aware he couldn't keep messing their sister around. He had to start treating her with the respect he used to have for her. They were great friends but Harry could ruin it all with his obsession to get Lavender.  
  
"Now Harry no one needs to know about this little talk. We don't even have to mention it again!" Ron looked very intimidating. Harry had only just realised that Ron was now Charlie's height, he was nearly the tallest of the 6. He just nodded and straightened up. Whilst they had all gathered round him he had sunk in his chair.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you again Harry!" He shook all of their hands but Ron,  
  
"Come on Harry we better get back. See you later guys!" Ron shocked Harry he hugged all of his brothers then opened the door.  
  
"See you in the summer Ronnie!" Fred sniggered,  
  
"Bye." Harry finally replied, he couldn't help thinking that if Mrs. Weasley knew all of her sons were together with out her knowing she'd be quite disappointed, or the opposite worried what they were up to!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I can't stop writing this story. What's wrong with me? He he he. Over 2,000 words, that's really good for me. Hope you enjoyed it? Once again thanks for all the great reviews! Please no flames though! Emma get reviewing! Until next time... 


	7. The confusions only just begun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.wish I did though ;)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Now if you look closely the potion should be silver with a hint of blue. If it isn't then well done, you've managed to fail once again!" Snape walked around the dungeon inspecting. Harry's was pink that wasn't good. He hadn't been paying attention at all; all he could think about was the night before. He was quite worried now, they were all watching him. If Ron found out about the bet he would definitely kill him.  
  
"Oh look everyone Mr. Potter has a pink potion!" Snape was smirking.  
  
"Pink to match your underwear sir!" Ron had done it now.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention Mr. Potter. As for you Mr. Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor, and I think maybe a detention with Mr. Filch in the dungeons." Luckily the bell rang outside and they were free to go.  
  
"Harry are you okay? You seem a little distant today!" Hermione commented.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, just got a lot of work on and then there's Quidditch practise, and also trying to practise a lot of defence spells too." Harry shrugged as if it was no problem. And it really wasn't, he was just worried that he was going to have to watch his every move around Ron.  
  
"Are you sure because you don't look fine!"  
  
"Hermione he's fine. It's me you should be worried about! Why did I have to say it? Bloody detention with Filch in the dungeons, it's not fair! Even Malfoy was laughing, but oh no not his precious little minion will receive detention." Ron was now violently stuffing everything into his bag.  
  
"Oh Ron stop complaining and get a move on, or else we'll be late for Transfiguration!" Hermione ushered both of them out into the corridor. What they met there near if enough did it for Ron. Malfoy was hitting on his sister.  
  
"What the." Ron couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"So Ginny how about it, me and you next Saturday in that broom cupboard across there." Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"In your dreams Malfoy!" Ginny snapped,  
  
"Oh if only you knew what I dreamt about you!" Malfoy grinned, that was it.  
  
'SMACK' Ron had hit Malfoy Square on the nose, and blood was pouring everywhere. All the Slytherin's were shouting at Ron and all of the Gryffindors were shouting at them.  
  
"You'll regret that Weasley!" Malfoy muttered under his hands,  
  
"Go on then make me regret it. I mean whatever happens next would simply just top of my day." Ron was shouting. Hermione placed a hand on his arm but Ron told her to stay out it. Ginny however, was fuming. How dare Ron do this, she was doing perfectly well with out him. Everyone else was staring at the scene before them. Surely a professor would arrive at any moment.  
  
"Right Weasley lets go, no wands just fists!" Malfoy rolled his sleeves up, whilst Ron grew more and more murderous by the minute.  
  
"Ron please don't, this could get you into so much trouble!" Hermione begged,  
  
"No Hermione let Malfoy get what's coming to him. I don't know how you dare hit on my girlfriend. She's not yours, she never will be yours and somehow I need to get that into your head!" Harry had now walked up to Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles, but no one noticed. Ginny seriously wanted to hit all three of them. Before she could Malfoy was staggering backwards after another blow but this time from Harry.  
  
"Want some more Malfoy?" Harry asked, Malfoy swayed on the spot and just glared.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny had now stepped forward,  
  
"I'm just letting that slimy git no your mine."  
  
"I'm yours! I'm not a bloody possession!" Ginny was angry now.  
  
"Ginny stay out of this!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Yeah Ginny do as the big brother says!" Malfoy had only just finished this sentence when both Harry and Ron had jumped on him. Arms and legs were flying everywhere, and no body could do anything but stand in shock. Hermione slowly came to her senses and realised none of the professors were around. For the first time ever they were going to have to dissolve the situation themselves. She looked desperately at Dean and Seamus for help. They launched forward and managed to get Ron away. Now it was just Harry and Malfoy, it was getting quite serious.  
  
"Ron calm down, you really need to control that temper of yours!" Hermione was yelling at him, and he seemed more interested in who was winning. Dean and Seamus managed to also get Harry, whilst Crabbe and Goyle reached for Malfoy. They were both completely out of breath and looked in a bad way.  
  
"Your lucky your little friends pulled you back Potter!" Malfoy looked worst off.  
  
"Right 50 points from Slytherin, and 50 points from Gryffindor." Hermione wasn't happy.  
  
"What you can't take house points away!" Malfoy argued.  
  
"Yes I can I'm a prefect!"  
  
Ginny stepped forward. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"You are a git!" She slapped Malfoy across the face.  
  
"And you are also a git! Stay out of my life!" She then slapped Ron across the face. She turned to look at Harry; she didn't know what to think. He had stuck up for her, shown that in someway he did care! She could only glare though at the moment. She turned on her heal and stalked down the corridor.  
  
Five minutes later the Gryffindor bunch walked into transfiguration. MgGonagall looked livid and demanded for an explanation. A bloody Harry and Ron explained, things weren't going there way.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So that's 220 points from Gryffindor and 4 detentions all together. Well what a fun day it's been!" Ron snapped sarcastically.  
  
"And it's not even over yet!" Harry commented.  
  
"Oh yes it is I'm going to bed now!" Ron replied,  
  
"So you're going to leave all your homework!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup, at least it can be saved till tomorrow. However my sanity can't!" And with that Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and bid a 'goodnight' to everyone.  
  
******************************************************************** Hey again hope you liked it? Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! Hoped you liked Harry sticking up for Ginny? Or was he just trying to impress Lavender? Ha ha I'll let you make the decision. Review please Emma. Until next time. 


	8. Beautiful like you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did though ;)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
For the next couple of days Ginny was still stomping around. Ron was continuously trying to get back in to her good books, Malfoy was hitting on her every chance he got, and Harry.Harry was being nice to her. Whether or not he just didn't want to be on her hit list Ginny didn't know. Whilst sitting in History of Magic, her thoughts went back to yesterday, when Harry had surprised her.  
  
Begin flashback.  
  
"Ginny I have something for you!" Harry was walking towards her on the 3rd floor corridor.  
  
"And what's that?" she enquired. Harry handed her a small package neatly wrapped.  
  
"It's just a little something for being so co-operative towards the bet. And also for upsetting you yesterday. I just kind of lost it when Malfoy was hitting on you." So he did care. Ginny unwrapped her present, a silver bracelet with a heart attached to it lay before her.  
  
"Oh Harry," she breathed.  
  
"It's beautiful." She sighed.  
  
"Just like its owner then." Hang on he wasn't meant to say that. The thought hadn't even left his head when it had just come out. Ginny blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't of Harry." She kissed his cheek, and then hugged him tightly. Harry's heart skipped a beat, he wasn't used to that. Why was this happening?  
  
"Well.I wanted t-to." And since when did he have a speech problem. Was he blushing?  
  
"So now that you've buttered me up, what's the next step in the sending Lavender mad scheme?" Ginny linked his arm and they started to walk to lunch together.  
  
"Well I was thinking of taking you to that broom closet Malfoy mentioned yesterday for a full-on 'Snogging session'. Say Saturday night?" he laughed.  
  
"Well that sounds very promising, but there's just one slight problem Mr. Potter."  
  
"And what's that Miss. Weasley?"  
  
"Well in case you were thinking of inviting Lavender too there's no real point. Unless you just can't resist me?" she teased.  
  
"You've found me out, I can't resist your luscious lips!" he sighed over exaggerating. Ginny was laughing quite loudly now. She looked so beautiful when she was relaxed and happy. Harry had decided the night before he had better treat Ginny with a little more respect. He had missed them just spending time together and having fun. Others couldn't help thinking though that maybe Harry was just being nice to prove to Ron that Ginny was happy. Harry really didn't need to be worrying about 6 brothers after him right now.  
  
However, for the moment Harry and Ginny seemed back to normal in their friendship. It was just a shame that their love lives couldn't run as smoothly.  
  
End flashback.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry walked into the great hall and spotted Ginny instantly.  
  
"Hey hunny, how was potions?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat next to her. He then quickly stole a kiss from her for Lavender to see.  
  
"Really bad. Snape's holding a serious grudge against Ron and Hermione for being a couple. I think he's just bitter from loosing to Dumbledore. He gave Ron a detention for just breathing, but enough about me how are you? How was History of Magic?" he asked whilst piling his pate with Sausages and Mash.  
  
"Boring as usual! Did you know we've now been studying the Goblin rebellion for 5 months? And that's including last year. I think Binns has forgotten what he's doing!" Ginny absent-mindedly took a bite of Harry's mash, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ha ha, maybe he's lost the will to teach? He's probably trying to bore you all to death!" Harry answered.  
  
"Well it's working! Anyways I have to go babe. I've got duelling club in 20 minutes and I have to find my wand glove and meet Hermione. See you later." Ginny stood and headed out of the hall.  
  
"Aww poor Harry, no good bye kiss?" Parvati asked whilst Lavender sniggered.  
  
"Sorry baby I almost forgot." Ginny had returned and kissed Harry. It wasn't a very long kiss but good enough to shut Parvati up.  
  
"Love you!" Ginny sang as she left again.  
  
"Love you too." Harry replied whilst smirking at Lavender.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm telling you Ginny Weasley will be mine even if it's the last thing I do!" Malfoy paced the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I just need to think of how to win her from Potter!" he continued.  
  
"You could always buy her better presents than what Potter is?" Goyle suggested.  
  
"That's it Goyle! I'll win the little Weasley over with better gifts, and she'll come running. Of course naturally I will only show her off for about an hour then dump her. Just enough time to wind up Potter, Weasel and Mudblood!" Malfoy laughed wickedly.  
  
"That will show the famous 'boy who lived' not to mess with Draco Malfoy. Just imagine his face when he see's Weasley on my arm and not his!" he was laughing more now, and Crabbe and Goyle had started too. Little did Malfoy know that he may as well just run head first in to a brick wall when it came to Harry and Ginny, nothing was going to come between them.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ginny was walking back alone from duelling club. Hermione had gone to the library to get a new book out, and Lavender and Parvati were walking behind her, she knew who they were talking about.herself. She just ignored them though, Lavender was obviously jealous, meaning their fake relationship was working.  
  
"Ginny," someone whispered, she turned around quickly to see Lavender an Parvati still whispering a little way back, had they just said that?  
  
"Ginny," there it was again, the voice was tickling her ear. Was she going mad?  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered too.  
  
"It's me!" Harry's voice spoke from underneath his invisibility cloak.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?"  
  
"I'm following you!" he answered as though it were obvious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you got back safely without those two hexing you or something?!" Harry replied.  
  
"That's sweet Harry, but wouldn't it of been more practical to actually show up. That would annoy Lavender more." Ginny argued.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to have a little fun first." She knew he was grinning mischievously. Suddenly there was a scream from behind. Ginny turned to see Parvati's cloak get hooked on a door handle and her legs flying in the air. She landed with a loud thud on her bum. Ginny laughed hysterically, Lavender was flapping around a confused Parvati. Ginny wished she had a camera as this was just too good. As if on cue Colin came bounding round the corner.  
  
"Hello Ginny fancy seeing you here." He grinned, all Ginny saw next was Colin taking about 20 pictures and then being chased down the corridor by two very angry Gryffindors. Ginny was doubled over in laughter. She managed to calm herself and turn around to come face to face with Harry.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed that!" he grinned.  
  
"It was classic. How much did you have to pay Colin?" she was still laughing.  
  
"Nothing, anything for my hero." He mimicked Colin. Ginny had to hold onto Harry's shoulders for support, tears of laughter rolling down her face. Harry took a moment to really study her features, something he didn't get to do often. He decided he liked her smile best, it lit up the room. Finally composing herself Ginny straightened up.  
  
"Come on we better gat back." She was still smiling, she took his arm and they headed for Gryffindor tower, laughing over Parvati's expression. Anyone who had seen them would have thought they were really in a relationship. The sad thing though was neither of them realised their love for one another. How much longer would this go on for?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hey at last got this flippin' chapter up. Lost my original so I had to re- write it best from memory. Hope you enjoyed anyway? Also because I have so many lovely re-viewers I've added a lil' Harry and Ginny for you. More Harry/Ginny action next Chapter. Love you guys, until next time. 


	9. Roses are red

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though ;)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Only one more week to go of posing as Harry's girlfriend." Ginny sighed.  
  
"You know you love it!" Hermione replied.  
  
"No I don't look at whats happened so far this week, it's hardly been what you could call bliss." Ginny argued.  
  
"Yeah but you got to kiss him." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yeah that is a good thing. Oh great hear comes the git." Ginny gave Ron an evil look as he walked over to them. He gently kissed Hermione then turned to Ginny.  
  
"You still not talking to me?" He asked.  
  
"When you stop being a prat, I'll start talking to you again."  
  
"Oh really, well what if I told you something that had to do with a certain boy who lived, dreaming about certain red-headed Weasley. And it wasn't a boy!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Ewwww Mum. Thats just gross Ron." Ginny formed a discusted face.  
  
"Ewwwwww Ginny thats just wrong. It was you, ya prat." Ron looked revolted.  
  
"Oh well why would Harry be dreaming about me?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"All I heard was Harry mumbleing, 'Ginny you know we can't be together. Your brothers would kill me.' At least he's got the right idea!" Ron stated.  
  
"The only reason he has is because you've probably frightened it in to him." Ginny stormed away.  
  
"Oh Ron, you've really got to improve your timing. You shouldn't be upseting Ginny like that or you'll be heading for another slap." And with that Hermione had gone too.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Go out with me, And make my dreams come true.'  
  
Ginny grinned from ear to ear, Harry was still sending her gifts. She was sat in potions when 12 deep red roses arrived with that card. Snape looked livid, but suprisingly didn't say anything.  
  
"Oooo someone's got themselves a secret admirer." Colin said from behind his couldren.  
  
"It's Harry. There just for being so nice towards the bet I suppose." Ginny couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Well I think he has a thing for y..."  
  
"Mr. Creevey when you've finished giving Miss.Weasley the attention she's asking for, you have a potion to be finishing." Snape contiuned walking round the class. Ginnt didn't care for what Snape had just said, she was in a good mood and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry was walking to dinner slightly behind a bickering Ron and Hermione. They hadn't even realised he was still there. He caught sight of some red hair and his heart sped up, to his disappointment though it was only a 3rd year Ravenclaw. Why all of a sudden did he want to spend every moment of his life with Ginny? Before he could think anymore the red head he was looking for came bounding round the corner, running straight up to him smiling brilliantly. She kissed his cheek then hugged him tightly. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Harry there beautiful." She breathed in his ear,  
  
"what are?" he wondered.  
  
"The roses you sent me. Snape was so angry that you sent them during potions." She laughed.  
  
"What roses Ginny? I haven't sent any to you." Harry replied pulling back a little to look at her. She looked a little confused.  
  
"Yes you did you sent me this card with them too." She produced the tiny card and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Roses are red, Violets are blue. Go out with me, and make my dreams come true. Ginny I didn't send these to you. They must be from someone else." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh right." Ginny looked hurt, and also embaressed; she was still holding on to him.  
  
"Well...um...I better be going. Bye." She let go of Harry and walked slowly away. Harry watched her every move. In a matter of about 30 seconds he had crushed her, and that had pained him. He felt guilty, but for some reason more jealous that someone else was sending his Ginny presents.  
  
Ginny felt so stupid, why would Harry be sending her roses. She was stupid to ever think that. Whilst walking away she bumped into someone,  
  
"Hey watch where your going." Pansy Parkinson snapped, but Ginny only ignored her and carried on. Would Harry think she was daft now? Would he be avioding her for the rest of their lives? Ginny wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"Oh Wealsey I see you got my flowers." Draco Malfoy's voice interupted Ginny's thoughts. Within a second Harry was by her side.  
  
"It was you. You sent me the roses." Ginny couldn't believe it.  
  
"That's right. So naturally you'll go out with me!" Draco smiled.  
  
"NO!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Why not, you know you want me." He grinned.  
  
"I would never go out with a slimball like you. Even if we were the last two people on earth, and the whole human race depended on us being together, I'd throw myself of a bridge whilst sreaming 'NO'" Ginny was fuming.  
  
"Ginny, darling..."  
  
"Don't you darling me Draco. I am not your darling." Ginny wanted to prove so much that she wasn't his, she looked around around and then did the first thing that came into her head; she kissed Harry. It started of as a slow, sweet kiss, which soon changed to a deeper, more passionate one. The broke apart a good 15 seconds later, holding on to one another for support. That was by far the best kiss they'd both ever had. Harry looked around to see Draco had gone, it was just those two in the corridor trying to gain their balance, and a normal breathing pattern.  
  
All of a sudden Harry couldn't tear his eyes of Ginny's lips, it felt as though the only way he would survive life was to kiss Ginny forever. He couldn't believe it, it had happened all over again, he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. So of course he did the only thing he could think of...he kissed her again.  
  
*************************************************************** Hey sorry if this is a short one, but I've had so many problems recently with this story. But now hopefully everythings back to normal. Harry and Ginny fluff there for you. But will everything run smoothly from now on? Love you guys. Until next time... 


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though ;)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Harry pulled back suddenly acting as though an electric shock had hit him.  
  
"Ginny, no...we can't." He whispered, their foreheads resting against one another.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It wouldn't work. What about your brother's always saying you can't date, they would go mental. I also can't risk you getting hurt, Voldemort's going to return soon and I can't have him come after you too. Your only young, your just Ron's younger..."  
  
"sister." Ginny finished for him.  
  
"Oh I see no that's fine Harry. It doesn't matter about what you really feel, and who you're hurting, just as long as you get a good snog when you feel like it. I would of thought you of all people...you know what Harry I'm not even going to get in to this. If you don't want anything to happen then fine, the bet will continue till next Sunday then that's it. I no longer want to know you. You've used me and yet you still find it acceptable to also mess around with my feelings. I'm sorry Harry but I just don't want to be near you at the moment. I'll see you at breakfast." Ginny ran out of Harry's grip.  
  
"Wait Ginny, come back." Harry shouted into the darkness, it took him a good minute to realise she wouldn't return. What was up with him? One minute he was going to declare his undying love for her, and then the next he was pushing her away. Now he'd done it.  
  
In the shadows a blond haired Slytherin was smirking. His plan was working, all he had to do now was comfort Ginny and he would have one over on Harry. Oh how he loved life, causing chaos was his speciality. He couldn't wait to see Potter's face when Weasley was in his arms and not Potter's. He walked away still smirking whilst doing a little dance every so often. Revenge seemed so sweet.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ron's face was changing every colour. He was continously opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Ginny had also thought he looked like a bullfrog with his eyes bulging like they were.  
  
"I'm-going-to-kill-him. How dare he send MY Hermione letters when he knows we are now a couple. The great big Bulgarian git. Declaring his love for her knowing she's with me." His face was now a purple colour.  
  
"Ron calm down. Hermione's not going to run away to Bulgaria to be with him. She loves you. Just ignore him. Besides you'll have more to worry about when she finds out you've been reading her letters." Ginny reasoned.  
  
"Ginny she left it lying around for everyone to see. How could I of not read it?" Ron thought this was a reasonable explaination.  
  
"Look just don't go accusing Hermione of cheating on you, or anythng daft like that. Don't loose your temper over something you know you don't have to worry about. You could end up loosing her, then how would you be?" Ginny said,  
  
"I'd be lost!" Ron sighed.  
  
"Exactly, just go and rip another arm of his doll."  
  
"Can't do that he has no arms and legs left!" Ron grinned.  
  
"His head?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Got that too. I could always rip of his d..."  
  
"Ron hunny I've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione smiled as she approached him and Ginny.  
  
"Should of known to look out here. It's quite a nice night actually...clear." Hermione gazed up at the sky and then turned to Ron.  
  
"I missed you earlier at dinner where were you?" She wondered as she sat next to him entwining their fingers.  
  
"I had to owl someone. It was quite important, had to get things straight." He replied not meeting Ginny's disapproving look.  
  
"Oh okay then. I suppose that means you'll be sneaking down in to the kitchens later." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Might do." Ron grinned.  
  
"I'm going in to do some homework. See you later guys." Ginny left them alone.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and addmitted,  
  
"Hermione I've got something to tell you. I read your letter from Krum, the last one you recieved. I know I shouldn't of but it was laid around in the common room for all to see. Anyway I was really angry at first that he would tell you he loved you, and I admit scared and jealous. I thought that maybe you'd want him more than me, and leave me. But then Ginny made me realise that we love one another and that I shouldn't be so stupid. I'm really sorry that I read it, it was wrong of me. Am I forgiven?" He asked looking at the ground. Hermione raised her free hand and lifted his head to look at her,  
  
"Firstly Ron, you shouldn't be so nosy. Secondly you know that me and Viktor are just friends. I love you, not him. Do not ever think any different. And last you are forgiven, you were truthful with me and that's what matters the most. I love you." She kissed Ron gently muffling his 'Love you'.  
  
****************************************************************** Harry was laid on his bed thinking of the past day. He had kissed Ginny showing her that he wanted to be more than just friends. But then he had suddenly thought of what all of the Weasley brothers had said that night in the classroom. She was their baby sister, who they didn't want to see get hurt. And where did the Ron's younger sister bit come from, he had never recently thought of that. He was going to have to think of a way to regain Ginny's friendship. If only he didn't have Ron watching him so intensly, or Malfoy butting in. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts, he got up and crossed the room. He slowly opened the door to reveal non other than Ginny. She was stood leaning on the doorframe for support, she looked a mess. She had a bloody nose, what looked like the begining of a black eye, and quite a few cuts and scratches too. She was holding on to her ribs whilst sobbing.  
  
"Harry please help me." She sobbed.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered he wraped an arm around her and walked her slowly to his bed,  
  
"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Harry asked examing her face.  
  
"I was walking back from the Quidditch pitch and they just jumped out on me." She sobbed harder now.  
  
"God Ginny, baby, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry whispered, he was stroking her back.  
  
"No, I can't go there, they'll want to know how I got like this." Ginny looked worried.  
  
"But Ginny they'll need to know to punish who ever did this to you." Harry softly spoke.  
  
"Harry you don't understand no one can know about this."  
  
"Okay Gin, but will you just tell me. I promise you that I won't tell anyone. It's just between you and me." Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well okay then. But you have to promise." She looked down nervously to the floor,  
  
"It was Pansy Parkinson, her two best friends."  
  
******************************************************************** Well there you go, sorry it's taken so long but you know the probs fan fics been having. Keep re-viewing, and to everyone who has thanks for being so nice. I just want to clear up, if you were wondering why Ginny and Ron were talking again so fast, well Ron needed to talk to someone and Ginny was there. It's that kinda brother and sister love/hate relationship thing. Hope that made sense? Anyways until next time... 


	11. Do you think shes mad?

Disclaimer: don't own anything...wish I did though ;)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears,  
  
"Pansy...Pansy Parkinson. She did this to you?"  
  
"Yes. I was walking back from the Quidditch pitch alone, and suddenly out of no where Pansy appeared with Millicent and Blaise. They cornered me and did this, apparently it will teach me from nicking Pansy's man. They then laughed and ran away, it's taken me 30 minutes to get here, I think they may of broken my ribs." Ginny rubbed her ribs gingerly, Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to hunt down Pansy and feed her to a mountain troll, but that wouldn't help Ginny right now, she was crying again.  
  
"Harry what am I going to..."  
  
"Hiya Harry, what you up...Ginny? Ginny whats wrong with you? Who did this to you?" Ron had turned Ginny to face him. He gasped loudly then turned a very voilent shade of red.  
  
"Tell me, who has done this to you?" His voice was eeriely calm.  
  
"It was no one Ron, I just tripped." Ginny was crying more now than ever.  
  
"Ginny you don't trip and end up looking like you. Someone's beaten you up. Who was it?" His voice had raised a little.  
  
"No One! I tripped." Ginny looked at Harry for help.  
  
"Ron she did, I was with her. We were walking up the stairways and she fell. I tried to stop her but..."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Both Harry and Ginny jumped.  
  
"TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU."  
  
"Why, so you can go and beat them up." Ginny snapped,  
  
"No so I can hex them back to the stone age."  
  
"Ron you doing that won't help. I don't want anyone to find out who did this." Ginny insisted,  
  
"Why not, when people see you like that there going to want to know. Tell me I promise I won't do anything. I just want to know, so if I ever feel like throwing someone off a building I can go and fetch them." Ron replied.  
  
"I'm not telling Ron, you'll do something I know you will. Then you'll get in to trouble and maybe end up suspended, what with you already having 4 detentions to serve."  
  
"Gin please tell me, I'm your brother. I promise for now I won't do anything your right I have too much to risk. I just need to know. Please." All of Ron's anger had seemed to of disappeared, he generally looked upset and worried for his sister.  
  
"It was Pansy Parkinson alright. She did this to warn me to stay of her man, Draco." Ginny intently watched Ron, he nodded slowly then paced a little. He then finally looked at her,  
  
"Were taking you to the Hospital Wing." And before Ginny could reply, he had picked her up and disappeared through the door.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hows Ginny doing?" Hermione asked Harry during Charms.  
  
"Ok, they let her out this morning, her ribs have healed completely thanks to Madame Pomfrey, but she still has a few scratches. I just hope Ron keeps his word." Harry whispered as he looked at his red-haired freind.  
  
"He will, I'll make sure of that. Besides if he recieves one more detention Mrs.Weasley will be informed and Ron's sensible enough not to let it get that far." Hermione smiled at Ron as he turned to look at them.  
  
"Hermy how do you make the feather rotate whilst still changing colour?" He flashed her his best grin.  
  
"Ron we did this in first year remember?! Your meant to be revising not asking others."  
  
"Well the only reason why I asked was to stop you two from talking about me." Hermione and Harry flashed him a guilty smile. Ron however, had returned to his work.  
  
Hermione quickly got out a spare piece of parchment and wrote,  
  
"How did he know we were talking about him?"  
  
"Beleive me Hermione he knows more than you realise. Remember the night I said I was going to look at the new Firebolt he'd got?" She nodded,  
  
"Well I never got to see the Firebolt, Ron was there but he wasn't alone. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill were also there. They threatened me to look after Ginny right. They laid down some rules and then threatened if I ever broke one of them, they'd kill me. They were saying that they knew more than I could ever imagine. They even knew what time Snape washed his un-mentionables." Harry shuddered at the last part.  
  
"I also got the talk, but just of Ginny. She was so scary, I thought she was going to kill me there and then. She also said that if I ever hurt Ron, I'd better run and hide for the rest of my life. She said that she knew why Filch really had chains in the dungeons." Suddenly some words appeared on the parchment.  
  
"you do understand how wrong this is. Your now talking about my sister too. Get back to work."  
  
They both looked at the back of Ron's head, then continued with their work.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ginny had decided to go to dinner that night, well she had to show her face at some point. She had been sent back to her dorm to rest all day, then was aloud to go back to lessons tomorrow. Everyone stared as she entered, but her head was held high, she sat next to Harry, facing Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Gin you feeling okay?" Hermione asked,  
  
"Could be better, but you know." A sudden burst of laughter came from the Slytherin table, every head had turned to Ginny.  
  
"Just ignore them." Harry smiled sweetly whilst taking hold of her hand. A sudden trigger went of inside of her head, that was it she had to yell. She yanked her hand away from Harry's and stood,  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY HAND HARRY? LAVENDER CAN'T SEE IF IT'S UNDER THE TABLE, MIND YOU SHE DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION ANY MORE ANYWAY." The whole hall had stopped,  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT NEITHER WOULD I! SO WHAT IF SHE HURT YOU LAST YEAR, THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN RUBBING ME IN HER FACE WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING. AND WHILST YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SUCCESSFULLY GETTING BACK AT HER YOU WERE USING ME. YOU'VE HURT ME BAD HARRY, LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU IN THE LAST WEEK AND 2 DAYS. I'VE PRETENDED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, I'VE LYED TO MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND. YOU KISSED ME BACK IN THE HALLWAY THEN PUSHED ME AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT. I'VE BEEN BEATEN UP BY PANSY PARKINSON BECAUSE MALFOY WANTS TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS, MAKING HER JEALOUS." Pansy and Malfoy hid their faces,  
  
"I'VE HAD SOOOOO MANY DIRTY LOOKS OF ALL THE GIRLS, AND TO TOP IT OFF YOU SAY TO ME 'JUST IGNORE THEM'. WELL GUESS WHAT I CAN'T, YOUR DRIVING ME MAD AND INSANE. I'M SO CONFUSED BY THE WAY OUR FRIENDSHIPS GOING, THAT YOU'VE GIVEN ME QUITE A FEW HEADACHES. YOU NEED TO SORT YOUR HEAD OUT." Everyone looked like Ron now, they had the gaping goldfish routine down to a tee.  
  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE DON'T LOOK SO SHOCKED, ME AND HARRY HAD A STUPID LITTLE BET ON OUR BEST FRIENDS AND I LOST. SO I GOT TO PRETEND TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND TO GET BACK AT LAVENDER. WERE NOT THE PERFECT COUPLE YOU ALL THINK WE ARE, INFACT WERE FAR FROM IT. NOW IF YOU'D EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW, I FEEL I'VE EMBARRESED MYSELF ENOUGH THIS WEEK ALREADY, WITH OUT HAVING YOU LOT ALL WATCHING ME TOO." And with that Ginny ran from the hall crying. Harry sat there petrified, even Dumbledore looked shocked. Ginny had a lot of pent up tension that was for sure, and wouldn't you if you'd had a week like her?  
  
**************************************************************** Phew glad that chapters over with. Please don't think Ginny's a pysco she's just annoyed with everythings that happened. Hope you liked? Please review, love you all. Untill next time... 


	12. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.wish I did though ;)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Good afternoon class, now today we will be transfiguring the animals before you, in to the animals your partner has. It is quite a simple task, unless you're not concentrating Mr. Potter." Professor MgGonagall sighed.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry mumbled slightly blushing, he was thinking about Ginny again. He really had upset her, the way she had yelled yesterday proved that. Right now she would be in double Potions with Snape. He would like to bet Snape was giving her hell, he'd have so much more information to tease her with, and it was all his, Harry's fault.  
  
Why had he been so selfish? She was right he didn't really need to get back at Lavender, but then if this was true why did he ask Ginny to pose as his girlfriend.  
  
'Well Potter' his head screamed at him, 'I would have thought you would of worked that one out by now. All of those feelings you have for her.' Okay well maybe just a tiny little bit of him wanted to hurt Lavender like she had him, but the rest wanted Ginny as his girlfriend. She had been a good sport throughout the bet, and yet he'd still managed to take it too far. He wished he had lost now, for all he would be doing was 2 weeks of extra homework. That he could handle, his love life he couldn't.  
  
"Ron are you going to kill me now?" Harry asked once they had started work, Ron looked sympathetically at him, something which Harry didn't expect,  
  
"No mate. We need to talk later though; maybe we can try and get you back in Ginny's good books." Ron smiled at Harry as Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron, she was glad he wasn't going to flip at him.  
  
After Transfiguration they had a free lesson, Professor Sprout was ill so all they had to do was finish her essay on 'giant crushing plants'. Harry left Ron and Hermione in the courtyard and decided to head for the Library. He went via the Potions classroom; he quickly glanced in to see Ginny sat at the back of the room, slowly mixing the potion in her cauldron. She seemed to be somewhere else hardly listening to Snape criticising her work. At the pit of his stomach he felt guilt, and in his heart sadness.  
  
She had stood by him through so much, made sure that he never kept anything bottled up. Made him talk when he didn't really want to and listened to every single word that left his mouth. She laughed at all of his corny jokes, and then always told them to all of her friends from her year. She never hesitated to hug him when he was down, and wouldn't give up until there was a smile back on his face.  
  
She went to every Quidditch match to support him and Ron, snuck down in to the kitchens with him at 1:00am for a midnight snack. She let him beat her at chess, and had even learnt not to flinch when people said Voldemort, so that they could have a normal conversation about him.  
  
Harry thought of how much Ginny had grown over the last couple of years. She was now a sweet, funny, caring and understanding young woman. Even after the whole ordeal with Tom Riddle from 1st year it never seemed to get her down anymore. And if it did they would discuss it until she felt better.  
  
Not many people saw Harry for Harry, but Ginny certainly did. She took away all of the fame along with the scar and cared for him, and his crazy rule- breaking ways. She has even attempted on many occasions to flatten his un- ruly hair.  
  
He caught himself staring in to the class room; no one had seemed to notice him except for Ginny. She was looking at him with so much pain in her eyes that he had to look away. He continued to walk down the corridor and let out a heavy sigh, what had he done?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Miss Weasley you clearly weren't paying attention, 50 points from Gryffindor. Also I think a detention, you'll never pass your exams in the summer, not that I was going to hold much hope for you anyway." Snape had a very horrible smile on his face.  
  
"You know what sir; I don't really care what you hopes are for me. The only thing I will say though is you and the rest of the Professors have got your priorities all mixed up."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Snape's face was getting frightenly closer to Ginny.  
  
"What I mean by it is Malfoy breaks a nail and the whole world has to stop, and yet when I get attacked and badly beaten none of you seem to care. Where were you all? Not even Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me after what happened. They left me for dead and none of you cared." Ginny was going to yell again. Snape walked away to his desk, wrote something on a piece of paper and then returned to Ginny.  
  
"Take this to the Headmaster." He handed her the note and then continued to walk round the class. Ginny was quite shocked she had expected more detentions but not this. It was like Snape was sending her to tell Dumbledore what happened, and what they would do about it. Either Snape wanted revenge on Pansy, or he really just wanted Ginny in more trouble. She gathered her things, muttered a goodbye to Colin and set off for the Headmasters office.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry entered the library to find Ron and Hermione sat at the back. He must have been staring at Ginny for longer than he realised. He walked over to them and sat opposite them.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked,  
  
"I went for a little walk via the Dungeons." He admitted, Hermione and Ron looked at one another and slightly nodded.  
  
"Harry we have some explaining to do." Ron began, Harry looked confused,  
  
"Why would you two need to explain anything?"  
  
"Well you see mate, we've not been entirely innocent during all of this. Also we've hardly been very supportive of you. I mean you don't ever complain about us being together, or being left on your own. We owe you an apology." Ron sighed.  
  
"Why? You've done nothing wrong. And the only reason I'm supportive of you both is because you belong with one another, and I want to make sure nothing gets in the way of that."  
  
"Harry we knew about the bet. I overheard you talking about it. We decided to just play along with you and have some fun of our own whilst doing so. But things started getting tense between you and Ginny and we decided to stop winding you up. Nearly everyone knew that you weren't together, except for Parvati and Lavender. Were so sorry Harry." Hermione apologised.  
  
"Hang on if you knew we weren't really together than why did you and your brothers threaten me?" Harry asked, trying to take this all in,  
  
"It was to get a little revenge for betting on your two best-friends, you would of got a talk like that anyway if you really were dating. You were so frightened by all of us, and I also noticed that you were being extra nice to Ginny when I was around." Ron explained.  
  
"I should of guessed. I've been so stupid you know guys. You don't need to apologise for getting me back, I deserved it. At first it was cool because Lavender was really annoyed, but then the whole game changed I started falling for Ginny and caring less about what Lavender thought. I've really messed everything up between me and Ginny; I don't know what to do." Harry let out a long, slow sigh.  
  
"Harry you do know how she feels about you?" Hermione wondered,  
  
"Yeah I kinda guessed after yesterday's big performance, which I may add made me feel about an inch tall!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I think that was the whole idea mate." Ron answered.  
  
"Things kinda went down hill from the night she was out in that storm we had. I never found out the real reason why she was out there, crying." Harry frowned,  
  
"I do, she was crying because of me. We had quite a big argument in the common room. I told her everything that we've just told you, she got angry and we argued quite bad. I tried to make her realise that the only reason she was continuing the bet was because she cared for you so much. She tried to cover it up though, we yelled at one another bad and then she disappeared through the portrait hole. The next day though she was fine with me, I think it would of looked to suspicious if we weren't talking." Hermione took a breath.  
  
Harry answered to Hermione, "She was about to tell me but then Dumbledore arrived and we had to drop it. You do know that we kissed properly, outside of the bet. It was me who started it but then I heard this nagging in my head, it sounded strangely like Fred saying 'she's our baby sister, Ron's younger sister'. I wanted to go and drown in the lake after that. The only thing that really confused me though was when she got beaten up, she came straight to me. We were doing fine and then 'BAM' she snaps for everyone to see."  
  
"Look haven't I warned you about her temper." Ron grinned.  
  
"She needs time to cool, she has had a pretty rough week, and she needed to let off a little steam. I think the best thing you can do with Ginny now is find her and apologise. At least then if she's still angry you will have explained." Ron sounded sincere.  
  
"Can I ask you two something?" Ron and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"Why are you both being so nice to me? I bet on y0ur relationship, I caused a massive argument between you and Ginny." He said looking at Hermione,  
  
"Broke nearly every single rule you and your brothers set." He turned to Ron.  
  
"I cause your sister to go mad and shout in front of everyone, and yet you two are the last two people I would have expected to be talking to me." Harry sighed again.  
  
"You want to know why we are here talking to you?" Hermione questioned,  
  
"It's because you could murder someone tomorrow and we'd still be here for you. We'd stick by you through anything, even though you can be a bit of a plonker at times. Were your best friends Harry, not your enemies." For the first time he realised that no matter how many times he worried he'd be left alone, or feel like the third wheel he wouldn't need to. Ron and Hermione hadn't changed one bit towards him, and he was stupid enough to think they would. He did what he never had done before; he hugged both of them showing maturity was growing quite nicely between them.  
  
********************************************************** Okay I'm really proud of this chapter; let me know what you think? Thanks once again for all of your brilliant reviews, love you guys. Okay next chapter Ginny talks to Dumbledore and Harry makes a mend. Could possibly be my last chapter? Until next time. 


	13. A pink, fluffy thong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.wish I did though ;) ****************************************************************  
  
"Good afternoon Miss. Weasley, I wasn't expecting you. How can I be of help?" Professor Dumbledore stood politely whilst Ginny sat before him.  
  
"Erm, Snape, I mean Professor Snape sent me with this." She held out the tiny piece of parchment to him. After reading it Ginny couldn't help but notice a slight smile across his face.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well shall we cut the formalities Ginny; you're here because you think we've got our priorities wrong. We being?" He asked,  
  
Ginny felt stupid, the only reason she had said that to Snape was because she hated him. Now she would probably have to explain to the headmaster the reason for this.  
  
"The entire Professors sir." She couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Well Ginny, I agree. Some of us do have bias opinions towards certain pupils. But at the end of the day if I thought that you needed my help after the beating then I would have spoken to you. I also understand that you felt neglected because other students receive points just for insulting others."  
  
"Are you talking about Malfoy Professor?" Ginny had met his gaze now,  
  
"Well let's think about it. Professor Snape believes that any Slytherin is superior to everyone else. Professor MgGonagall the same with Gryffindor. Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, and lastly Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw. It is the way things work, I myself am quite fond of all of you." He smiled kindly at Ginny.  
  
"I know that but it's just Professor Snape knows what Pansy, Millicent and Blaise did, and yet he hasn't punished them. If it were any of us than we would have to serve a thousand detentions and loose all of our house points. Nobody's being punished for what happened to me. Only Madame Pomfrey seemed bothered that I was hurt." Ginny looked down at her feet.  
  
"Ginny I can assure you something will be done about their behaviour. Were just trying to stop Professor MgGonagall from killing them herself, she's quite disgusted with them. The only reason you haven't seen what were doing to them is because no one wants to approach you at the moment. There frightened that they may loose a head." Dumbledore was smiling again.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Everything just got to me and I needed to take it out on someone. I think I need to find Harry and apologise, I had no right to belittle him like that."  
  
"Ginny you had every right. For every little thing you said yesterday it proved how much you're hurting because of him. I must admit he has been quite a dunderhead when it comes to all of this. Just promise me one thing, don't bottle up your emotions so much. I often see you talking to Harry about how he's feeling, maybe it's time you told him how you feel. But try not to let the whole school hear it this time." Dumbledore took a piece of parchment and wrote on it.  
  
"I want you to take this to Professor Snape, you can then continue with your classes."  
  
Ginny took the parchment then stood,  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I know I really shouldn't be discussing this with you, but do you think that Harry could ever like me the way I like him?" Ginny sub-consciously held her breathe.  
  
"Ginny I couldn't possibly give you my answer to that. But I will say don't loose hope." He winked at her then opened the door.  
  
"Good day Ginny. Take care."  
  
"Bye Professor, thank you." Ginny smiled quickly then headed back for the dungeons.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry spotted Lavender by the lake, he had agreed with Ron and Hermione when they told him he had to sort some things out before attempting Ginny. He walked towards her thinking about what he was going to say. As he got closer she turned to see who was approaching. She rolled her eyes and scoffed,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Err.Lavender all I want to say is I'm sorry. I guess when you think about it where as both as bad as one another. You wanted to use me to look good, and I wanted to use Ginny to get you back. I think that after we spilt up we should have continued to be good friends, we've hardly spoken over the last year and when we do it's 9 times out of 10 an insult. I admit using Ginny to make you jealous was wrong and that if you don't want to talk to me I'll understand. At least I've said I'm sorry." Harry looked at Lavender until she finally met his eyes.  
  
"You know what Harry, a few months back I would have told you to stick that apology where the sun doesn't shine. But as it happens I've changed and learned quite a bit whilst you used Ginny. I admit I only wanted to really make myself look good whilst going out with you. A tiny bit of me also wanted to make Dean Jealous., I really like him and you were a great opportunity to test him. Unfortunately though I think Dean thought I was stupid and quite the bimbo, which I'm not! Well anyway I've learnt that other people's feelings aren't there to be messed with, and that we should respect one another more. I'm sorry Harry for hurting you last year, and I hope we can still be friends?" Lavender continued to stare at Harry now.  
  
"You're forgiven if you forgive me." They both laughed.  
  
"Okay well I guess that's that." Lavender linked her arm through Harry's as they walked back towards the main entrance.  
  
"You know you had me convinced you and Ginny were dating. It didn't make me jealous but envious because I couldn't have what you had."  
  
"Well maybe there's still hope for you and Dean?" Harry wondered,  
  
"Oh I don't think so Harry, he never even talks to me much anymore. The only time he has to is when Seamus and Parvati are of snogging somewhere." Lavender sighed.  
  
"you know what I'll have a word with Dean, see how he really feels. You know sometimes I catch him staring at you, and it'll be my way of making it up to you." Harry offered,  
  
"No Harry you don't have to do that. He'd just say n."  
  
"Lavender I'm going to whether you like it or not." He smiled mischievously then took a glance towards a bench ahead of them, there was Ginny sat alone starting into space. Harry's smile dropped instantly, Lavender followed his gaze.  
  
"you know what Harry you should just talk to her, go on I've got to go to the library anyway." Lavender pushed him forwards with a "See you later" and then disappeared.  
  
"Ginny.can I sit here?" Harry nervously asked.  
  
"It's a free country isn't it?" Was that sarcasm, well Harry hardly expected her to fling her arms around him and declare her love for him.  
  
"I guess it is." He replied sitting down.  
  
"I see you and Lavender are nice and cosy again."  
  
Oh God Ginny thought that Lavender and he were a couple again, how was he going to explain they weren't without being hexed.  
  
"Were just friends Ginny, I decided that I had some apologising to do and I started with Lavender. Were only friends, besides she likes Dean." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh right so you think that Lavender deserves and apology before me. Who's next Snape for being so cheeky with him. Oh then maybe you can apologise to Malfoy and link arms with him and flaunt around school."  
  
"Ginny I've been trying desperately to think of what to say to you when I do apologise. I'm so frightened that you'll never want to talk to me again and maybe turn all my friends against me. I understand that you've not had an easy time during this bet, but I don't want you to yell at me again in front of everyone. I want just us two to talk about it, no interruptions."  
  
"Well now's your chance Harry, come on I'm waiting."  
  
"Harry, Ginny its good ter see ya. Glad you're talkin again. Everythin' sorted?" Hagrid had really bad timing.  
  
"Erm, not exactly Hagrid were just talking things out now." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh I see, leave yer to it then. Come down and see me soon Harry. Go easy on im' Ginny." Hagrid walked quickly away, Harry got the feeling that Hagrid didn't want Ginny to yell at him for interrupting.  
  
"where were we?" Harry asked,  
  
"I was just about to leave and you were staying out of my way. Goodbye Harry." And before Harry could reply Ginny was gone. Well this wasn't going his way at all now was it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So you admit to sending our sister flowers, harassing her in the hallways, and also trying to stop her from going out with Harry Potter." Malfoy violently shook his head.  
  
"Well that's just not acceptable is it Bill." Charlie turned to his brother,  
  
"Why no it's not Charlie. Let's see what our other brothers have to say to this information."  
  
"Torture him!" Fred and George grinned in unison.  
  
"Send him to Dumbledore," Percy suggested.  
  
"Ron what do you think we should do with this little brat and his girlfriend?" They all turned their heads to Pansy, she looked on the verge of tears. Both Malfoy and Pansy were gagged and tied to a chair. The Weasley brothers were back.  
  
"I think that he should be made to never insult me, Harry, Hermione and any of our friends again. Also to stop hitting on our sister. And She needs to be a taught a lesson as well for hurting our sister." Malfoy tried to say something but it came out muffled. Bill roughly pulled the rag down to Malfoy's chin.  
  
"Poor little Weasley needs her big brothers to defend for her." Was he smirking. Ron went to punch him but it took Fred, George and Charlie to pull him back. Malfoy was gagged again.  
  
"Right Malfoy were going to get it into your thick skull to respect us, even if it takes all night." Percy advanced on him.  
  
"Respect is something that is valued less now days."  
  
"So that's how were going to do it, let Percy bore them to death. Excellent!" Cried Fred. They had left Percy in the middle of the deserted classroom talking to Malfoy and Pansy, whilst the rest of the brothers were sat on some tables that were pushed against the wall, in the darkness.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, that git will never bother you again!" Bill assured,  
  
"Yeah and if Percy doesn't work we've got a back up plan." Winked George.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Is that Malfoy strapped to the Whomping Willow.NAKED!" Someone shouted during breakfast. Everyone ran to the entrance hall, then through the great double doors. The teachers were close behind them.  
  
"Oh My, Mr. Malfoy what are you doing?" Professor MgGonagall shouted as she ran with all of the other teachers towards the Whomping Willow. The rest of the school were in hysterics.  
  
"Oh My God, there's Pansy Parkinson on the other side. She's naked too." Screamed Parvati.  
  
"Who on earth would do something like that?" Hermione asked,  
  
"I have no idea Darling, come on let's go back in and get some breakfast." Ron replied winking at both Harry and Ginny. It took the teachers a good 20 minutes to get Malfoy and Pansy down and covered up. People were now going back inside to finish breakfast.  
  
"Oh Harry I just want to say thank-you. Dean asked me to go to Hogsmede with him next Saturday on a date." Lavender was beaming,  
  
"Well I told you he was interested. Have a nice date." Harry winked as Lavender and Parvati went back into the great hall. The teachers were now back up on their staff table, and Malfoy and Pansy were sat being tortured whilst eating. Ginny turned to leave, 'Do it now Potter' Harry's head screamed.  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously,  
  
"No, I don't want to be anywhere near you at the moment, let alone talk to you." She snapped. Harry looked hurt maybe that was a little too harsh.  
  
"Okay well I better be going, see you around." He turned on his heal and began to walk away. He couldn't believe this she really didn't want anything to do with him. Did she hate him?  
  
"HARRY WAIT." Ginny shouted, he turned to see her smiling sorrowful. He walked back over to her with an ounce of hope.  
  
"look I'm sorry if that sounded nasty, but you have to realise I want to talk but you really hurt me Harry, you used me too. It felt like the only reason you were ever my friend was to make yourself look good." Ginny looked at the floor. They were still stood in the entrance hall ,they hadn't realised the whole hall had stopped talking to listen to them.  
  
"Ginny I never meant to hurt you. And no that wasn't the only reason I was your friend. The bitterness that was between me and Lavender was nothing to do with you." Harry wanted to take her into his arms and never let go, she looked so sad and lost right now.  
  
Ginny was cursing herself, she was going to cry. After all of the pain and torment she was finally going to let her feelings go, but she couldn't. Not in front of Harry anyway, it would prove how weak she was, and Ginny thought right now that Harry didn't deserve any tears to be shed over him. But the problem was the more she looked at him the more the tears were fighting to escape. Harry could see her eyes shining,  
  
"You don't have to hide it from me Ginny. Shout, scream, hit me or just cry, whatever you need to do right now, do it. Your only human after all, you have every right to mad with me." Harry weakly smiled at her. That was it this made her cry, no matter how much she tried to hate him anymore she couldn't. The tears started to fall, but before she forgave him she did have a few more things to say.  
  
"That's right Harry I am only human after all, and I don't know how much more I could of stood. If you want me to shout I'LL SHOUT. If you want me to scream, I'LL SCREAM. All I have to do now is hit you, you've already got me crying. But I can't hit you, you know I can't. All I'm going to do now is cry like some stupid prat for the rest of the day."  
  
"Ginny don't be ashamed of that. But before you start blubbering so bad that I can't understand you." Ginny laughed a little at this,  
  
"Will you just tell me what you want? What I have to do to make it up to you. What you need?" Just tell me how you really feel." Harry whispered whilst gently touching her face.  
  
"You know what I want Harry. I want you. I want you so bad that it causes a pain in my heart each time I think about you. When you're not around I go mad with boredom, and I my heart nearly explodes when you are. I just wish that we'd never had this stupid bet, because It's ruined everything. I feel bad for shouting at you yesterday, but I still think you deserved it.  
  
I want to love you because you never had much in you life. You had a bad upbringing with those Dursley's, you lost your parents before you can remember. You've faced Voldemort too many times now ,and yet you're still determined to save us all when he returns again. Whatever you do makes me want and love you more. I don't feel sorry for you and believe I have to love you because of what's happened. I love you because you're Harry.just Harry. You're a sweet, sensitive, caring and wonderful person who really just wants what's best for everyone.  
  
I need you Harry, to kiss, to hold, and to love. And most of all I need you to love me just like I love you." She finally stopped talking, that felt rushed to her but she had to say it all now or else she'd forget. Harry just stared at her for a while, then finally spoke.  
  
"Ginny I need you too. I've been so confused with all of these feelings I've been having for you that I thought if I just pushed them all away, I wouldn't have to deal with them. But then if I don't tell you how I feel I'm going to go mad. Ginny you make me so happy when you're around and then when you're gone I get so lonely. You don't pity me because you have to like most others, you take all the fame away and love me for me. The only other thing I can really say now is that I'm sorry for hurting you. I made a stupid mistake in using you and I've learnt that now.  
  
There's only really one more thing to ask, can we just pretend this stupid bet never happened and start a new?"  
  
"No," Ginny breathed, Harry looked shocked to this response.  
  
"No because then we would loose everything, we have too much history together now. We look at this as a learning point in our lives that's made us stronger as friends, and as a couple. And all I have to say now is. I love you Harry." She smiled, a true smile that Harry hadn't seen for a while.  
  
"I love you too Gin."  
  
As they shared a sweet, gentle, loving kiss, everyone inside of the great hall including Ron and Hermione got out their money. Bets were won, bets were lost and this time it appeared Dumbledore lost to Snape. Un-be known to the 2 Gryffindors the real bet was always on them. They were truly made for one another and everyone had always known this. Snape walked through the great hall with his money, as he got towards the doors he dropped a Galleon as he bent over to pick it up, the whole school got a view of his pink, fluffy thong. The whole hall erupted, "I told you so." Ron bellowed. Harry and Ginny laughed as Snape ran past them, they now looked forward to the future together agreeing to never bet on anything or anyone ever again.  
  
'Take my hand  
  
Touch my face  
  
Let me feel your embrace  
  
Let me see  
  
In your eyes  
  
That you won't say goodbye  
  
Just tell me how you feel  
  
I don't know what you're thinking  
  
Anymore 'coz..  
  
If you need me  
  
You'd kiss me  
  
Tell me how you feel  
  
And if you want me  
  
You'd show me  
  
That your love is for real  
  
And if you love me  
  
You'd hold me in your arms where I  
  
Belong. So while I'm feeling strong  
  
I'll sing you one last song  
  
Let me ask  
  
Time has passed  
  
Do you feel this could last?  
  
If you don't  
  
Why then stay  
  
Takes your wings fly ways  
  
I love you way too much  
  
To wanna be the one who brings  
  
You down  
  
If you need me  
  
You'd kiss me  
  
Tell me how you feel  
  
And if you want me  
  
You'd show me  
  
That your love is for real  
  
And if you love me  
  
You'd hold me in your arms where I  
  
Belong. So while I'm feeling strong  
  
I'll sing you one last song  
  
One last song I sing for you  
  
Like I always did  
  
This time it's for real  
  
I'll never come to you like this  
  
Expecting you'll return my kiss  
  
Oh No no, Oh  
  
If you need me  
  
You'd kiss me  
  
Tell me how you feel  
  
And if you want me  
  
You'd show me  
  
That your love is for real  
  
And if you love me  
  
You'd hold me in your arms where I  
  
Belong. So while I'm feeling strong  
  
I'll sing you one last song  
  
I'll sing you one last song.  
  
*********************************************************** Okay that's it. Hope you enjoyed my story. The song at the end was written and performed by A1. I thought it relevant to the ending. Please re-view and to everyone who has, I truly mean it when I say thank you. You've all been so kind, love you guys. Also I apologise now for any of the spelling mistakes and grammar etc to everyone. And finally to my muse Hermione 'Emma'. You've been really helpful and I think the people who have read this story should know that you gave me many ideas. I love you lots babe. Ron and Hermione forever ;) Take care everyone. Until next time. 


End file.
